Oke
by daffodeela
Summary: Untuk Sakura, Sasuke mengganti 'hn'-nya menjadi 'oke'. [Birthday fic for our lil sis, Dyn Adr :*]


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Definitely AU.

Fanfiksi ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Dyn Adr (yang telat). Met ultah dedekq :* semoga suka fic-nyaa ehehehe

* * *

Seharusnya, oksigen di dalam ruangan ini diperebutkan oleh setidaknya dua puluh orang mahasiswa dan satu orang dosen. Seharusnya. Nyatanya, hanya ada sepuluh persennya di sana. Itu pun hanya terdiri dari mahasiswa, dosen sama sekali tidak ada.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang menjuntai ke lantai untuk melirik arloji. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih tiga menit. Kelas seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Dan mengingat kenyataan itu, kelas tidak mungkin hanya diisi oleh dua orang saja sekarang. Dosen yang seharusnya mengajar saat ini pun merupakan dosen paling disiplin sefakultas, beliau tidak pernah terlambat sejauh yang Sasuke ingat. Beliau pun cukup keras pada mahasiswa yang terlambat, hingga Sasuke merasa amat gugup karena dia pikir hukuman atau wejangan dari sang dosen sudah siap untuk menyambutnya.

Namun, kegugupan dan ketegangannya terhempas jauh saat menyadari isi kelas yang hidup hanyalah satu orang yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya pada pukul sembilan lebih satu menit. Di saat yang sama, kegugupan lainnya muncul karena mahasiswa itu adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang disukainya, dan kini dirinya dan gadis itu berada di ruangan yang sama, _hanya berdua_. Dia ingin bertanya soal kelas ini padanya, tetapi dia segan. Seingat Sasuke, mereka belum pernah bicara sebelumnya. Maka, dia hanya berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di kursi terjauh dari gadis itu. Keringat yang timbul karena gugup masih mengalir walaupun AC ruangan sudah cukup dingin.

Kalau ponsel yang rusak karena terbanting kemarin masih utuh, tentu saja dia akan segera mengecek grup kelas untuk mencari alasan dari kosongnya ruangan ini. Namun, sekarang dia tak punya media apa-apa. Yang ada padanya hanyalah sepotong kartu _provider_ yang diselipkan di dalam dompet. Sekarang Sasuke jadi benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa dalam ketidaktahuan begini. Masalahnya, dia tak tahu apakah kelas ini tidak ada untuk hari ini dan akan diganti hari lain, ditunda beberapa menit karena dosen ada urusan, diberi tugas _take home_ , atau apa? Dan dia tak punya cara untuk mencari tahu.

Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura dengan gugup. Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tampak mulai frustrasi. Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan Sasuke tersentak karena kedapatan memperhatikan Sakura. Debaran jantung mengentak tulang rusuknya dan panas menjalari wajahnya. Reaksi tubuhnya begitu heboh, padahal Sakura tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Entah mengapa telapak tangan Sasuke membasah. Saat gadis itu duduk di samping kanannya dengan jarak satu kursi kosong, dia bertanya, "Kau tahu sesuatu mengapa kelas belum dimulai dan teman sekelas kita tidak ada di sini sekarang?"

Sasuke merasa berlebihan untuk meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab Sakura. Dia tahu itu berlebihan dan tetap melakukannya. Dia melakukannya sampai dua kali karena demi _Kami-sama_ , ini pertama kali dia berbicara dengan gadis yang disukainya!

"Tidak," sahutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa cek grup kelas? Atau bisakah kau tanya siapa saja?"

Sasuke belum pernah merasa kesal atas kecerobohannya yang telah menjatuhkan ponsel sebesar sekarang. Kalau ponselnya masih ada, dia bisa berjasa untuk Sakura.

"Ponselku rusak," ucap Sasuke. Dia bersyukur sejauh ini tak ada getar-getar kegugupan dalam penuturan di setiap katanya. "Tidak kubawa. Sedang diperbaiki."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin memukul dahinya sendiri karena apa yang dia ungkap kepada Sakura barusan dia hitung sebagai TMI— _too much information._ Sakura jelas tak ingin tahu bahwa ponselnya sedang diperbaiki.

"Oh," kata Sakura. Raut putus asa melintang di wajahnya. Sasuke tak suka melihat mimik muka itu di wajah cantik Sakura, dan lebih tak suka lagi ketika mengingat dialah penyebabnya. "Aku juga tidak bisa cek grup kelas. Dataku habis. Ponselku sulit sekali dikoneksikan dengan Wi-Fi. Entah mana yang cacat, ponselku atau Wi-Fi di gedung ini."

Dia mendengus dan pipinya menggembung. Sekarang gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak imut.

"Sial sekali kalau kelas ini tidak ada. Ini adalah satu-satunya kelasku hari ini dan aku bukanlah anak kos. Rumahku jauh." Murung mewarnai wajahnya. Dia menopang dagu dan membuat cemberutnya semakin parah. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu harus apa! Bagaimana jika ternyata kelasnya bukan pindah hari, tapi hanya pindah jam? Misalnya diubah jadi jam sepuluh, aku pulang sekarang dan tiba di rumahku, aku menyambungkan koneksi ponsel dengan Wi-Fi di rumahku, lantas aku baru mendapat info bahwa kelas baru saja dimulai! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Entah mengapa Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sakura cerewet sekali, tetapi dia tidak keberatan mendengarkannya. Dia tak keberatan mendengarnya bercerita dengan suara manisnya tentang hal-hal yang tak dia tanyakan. Padahal tadi dia merutuki diri sendiri karena merasa menyampaikan sesuatu yang bersifat TMI, namun anehnya dia tak merasa terganggu mendengarkan Sakura melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa bisa berjasa untuk melenyapkan keputusasaan Sakura. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku masih punya data internet di kartu _provider_ -ku. Kau bisa memasangnya di ponselmu untuk mengecek grup kelas." Sasuke berdeham. Dia tak mengerti mengapa dia berdeham. "Dan mencari informasi soal ini."

"Ah, itu solusi yang kita butuhkan!" Sakura tampak antusias. Binar di matanya membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik.

Leher Sasuke memanas mendengar kata _kita_ yang dirujuk untuk dirinya dan Sakura. Dia buru-buru meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sepotong kartu _provider_ dari sana. Sakura menadah tangannya dan Sasuke menghindari sentuhan dari kulit ke kulit dengan gadis itu walaupun dia ingin merasakan halus kulitnya.

Sakura segera menonaktifkan ponselnya dan menukar kartu _provider_ -nya dengan kartu milik Sasuke. Saat internet sudah terkoneksi, dia membuka aplikasi _chat_ dan lekas mencari informasi dari grup kelas. Napasnya terembus keras ketika menemukan jawabannya.

"Kelasnya diganti Jumat sore," kata Sakura dengan nada mengeluh. "Aaah! Aku ke kampus jadi sia-sia, 'kan? Pengumuman ini baru ada saat aku sudah berada di kereta, jadi sudah tak ada lagi koneksi internet di ponselku! Seandainya saja aku lima belas menit lebih lama di rumah!"

Masih dengan wajahnya yang mencebik, Sakura menonaktifkan ponselnya lagi dan menukar kartu. Mengingat kartunya pernah berjasa untuk Sakura dan pernah disentuh Sakura, rasanya Sasuke tak akan mengganti kartu itu. Selamanya. Tak peduli meskipun _provider_ yang dia gunakan saat ini adalah yang termahal di penjuru negeri dan dia sempat berpikir untuk mengganti _provider_ saat ponselnya benar nanti.

"Ini," ucap Sakura sambil menaruh kartu di atas meja. "Terima kasih." Senyum menghapus cemberutnya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sasuke merasa jantungnya hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengangguk. Kadang-kadang dia bangga pada diri sendiri yang masih bisa bertindak berbeda dengan reaksi psikisnya. Dia menggenggam kartunya cukup lama, mengusapnya menggunakan ibu jari, lantas menaruhnya di dompet lagi dengan hati-hati dan rapi di slot foto—seolah-olah itu adalah foto berharga Sakura. Sakura saja. Atau dengan dirinya pun tak apa.

"Kau ada kelas lagi hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kau juga bukan anak kos, 'kan? Apakah rumahmu jauh?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ditanggapi dengan erangan Sakura. "Ternyata kita sama-sama sial."

 _Kita_ lagi. Entah mengapa Sasuke ingin memalsukan batuk. Walaupun dia tak benar-benar merasa ini sial. Kalau dia tak ke kampus untuk menghadiri kelas ini, interaksi dengan Sakura tak akan terjadi.

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas. "Uh, pulang?"

"Main saja, yuk?" Sakura melontarkannya dengan ringan dan tanpa beban hingga Sasuke tak percaya ada rona merah di wajah cantiknya. Mungkin rona itu muncul karena riasan perona. Dia berdeham. "Um, maksudku, agar perjalanan jauh kita tidak benar-benar sia-sia. Sayang ongkos, 'kan, jika kemari dan tak berarti apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak bi—" Sasuke lekas mengatup mulutnya. _Bodoh, kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini akan datang?!_ batinnya pada diri sendiri. Dia yang pasif jelas tak akan bisa mengajak Sakura jalan bersama dalam waktu dekat ini. "Maksudku, uh, _hn_."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn."

Sebelah alis Sakura tertarik. " _Hn_ itu _ya_ atau _tidak_? Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa, berarti tidak, ya?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Level kegugupannya semakin meningkat sekarang. "Tidak. Maksudku— _hn_ ," _sial_ , Sasuke menggertakkan giginya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "oke. _Oke_."

"Oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke."

Sakura tersenyum. "Oke." Dia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Wajahnya masih merona. Manis sekali. Perona yang dipakai Sakura pasti berkualitas bagus. "Kau punya saran untuk sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Empat kali _kita_.

Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, atau Sakura memang mendadak tampak malu-malu? Ah, pasti hanya perasaannya saja.

"Tidak. Kau yang ajak, kau yang tentukan."

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mau nonton? Ada film bagus yang sedang tayang. Setahuku, film ini berdasarkan novel fiksi ilmiah distopia yang sangat populer di dunia."

Dia bahkan tak berani membayangkan bisa menonton bersama Sakura dalam waktu dekat. Tidak sama sekali. Salahkan dirinya yang kikuk dan sangat canggung. "Terserah."

Bibir Sakura mendadak mengerucut. "Jangan terserah. Aku tidak tahu kau mau atau tidak, kalau begitu."

Sasuke berdeham. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berdeham hari ini. "Oke."

"Oke?"

"Oke."

Sakura tertawa. "Oke."

Tawa Sakura membuat manisnya gadis itu kian meningkat. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menggigit pipinya.

"Yuk," kata Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan membereskan tasnya.

Jantung Sasuke masih melompat-lompat keras hingga dia benar-benar kikuk. Dompetnya jatuh. Dia mengambilnya. Lantas tasnya jatuh. Dia mengerang dan berharap Sakura tak melihatnya. Dia tak tahu harus menyembunyikan malunya di mana saat sadar gadis itu melihatnya. Sakura masih menantinya dengan sabar dan sunggingan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju bioskop terdekat. Sasuke pikir perjalanan akan dihabiskan dengan kecanggungan, nyatanya Sakura pandai mengatasinya dengan bercerita dan memancing pembicaraan di antara mereka.

Mereka masuk ke dalam teater bioskop dengan satu kotak jagung berondong paket besar yang mereka putuskan untuk beli bersama karena porsinya lebih banyak daripada dua kotak dan harganya lebih murah daripada dua kotak dan Sakura tampak seperti seseorang yang hemat sementara Sasuke memang pelit. HAH. Sasuke mengembuskan napas keras-keras karena nyatanya dia masih gugup jika dinilai dari caranya berpikir tanpa tanda baca. Dia mencoba fokus pada pemutaran film namun singgungan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura yang tak sengaja bertemu dalam kotak jagung berondong selalu sanggup membuyarkannya. Peluhnya masih bercucuran walau jelas-jelas teater tak mungkin tidak mengaktifkan AC. Dadanya terdorong-dorong dari dalam meskipun film tidak dalam kondisi adegan yang menegangkan. Dia mencoba menikmati ini dengan santai namun tak bisa. Reaksi tubuh sialnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura. Atensi gadis itu tampak seratus persen tertuju pada pemutaran film dan Sasuke iri padanya. Iri bukan satu-satunya yang timbul di dadanya. Ada perasaan yang membuat kerongkongannya tersekat karena sadar bahwa eksistensinya di samping Sakura terlihat tak berpengaruh apa pun pada gadis itu. Mungkin dayungnya tidak bersambut. Ah. Terserahlah. Yang penting sekarang dia bisa menonton bersama dengan Sakura dan Sakuralah yang mengajaknya. Setidaknya itu saja sudah cukup. Untuk sekarang.

Saat rentetan kredit bergulir di layar, kehampaan menyergap dada Sasuke. Bukan karena filmnya yang selesai, tetapi karena waktu bersama gadis yang disukainya sudah usai. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengajak Sakura makan bersama atau melakukan hal apa pun bersama selain pulang setelah ini. Mengharapkan Sakura yang meminta semakin memperkuat tudingannya pada diri sendiri bahwa dia memang sangat pengecut. Sial, sial, sial. Ketika dia bisa baik dalam nyaris segala hal yang perlu dia lakukan, mengapa kekurangannya harus berada di sini?

" _Ending_ -nya gantung," kata Sakura sembari beranjak dari duduk. Tampak ketidakpuasan di wajahnya.

Selesai sudah.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri gang kecil di antara barisan-barisan kursi di belakang Sakura. Saat mereka sudah berjalan bersisian lagi, Sasuke berujar, "Kudengar seri ini terdiri dari tiga buku." Dia berterima kasih pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya yang sudah memberikan informasi itu pada temannya dan tak sengaja Sasuke dengar sehingga sekarang dia punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada Sakura.

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk. "Mungkin film selanjutnya rilis dua tahun lagi. Biasanya, sih, film seri yang diadaptasi dari novel begitu."

Sasuke berdeham. Kemudian berdeham lagi. Dia refleks berdeham lagi dan rasanya dia ingin menendang dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya saat menonton seri kedua tidak akan spontan seperti ini." Lagi-lagi Sasuke bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena tak ada lintangan kegugupan pada penuturannya.

Langkah Sakura berhenti saat mereka sudah keluar dari teater tetapi masih berada di bawah naungan gedung bioskop. Sasuke turut berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menengadah untuk menatap wajahnya. Rona merah mewarnai pipinya. Kalau peronanya sudah luntur, Sasuke yakin merah itu timbul karena dingin dari AC di teater tadi. "Bisa direncanakan dari … sekarang?"

Sasuke nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Kata-kata Sakura memberinya jalan dan dia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kalau memang dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengajak lebih dulu tanpa alasan, dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi pengecut saat ada jalan. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Oke," tanggapnya ambigu.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. "Oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Oke."

Sakura berkedip cepat. Kepalanya miring. "Aku tidak mengerti _oke_ yang sekarang."

"A—" Sasuke mengatup mulutnya lagi. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu keras hingga kepalanya pening. Kedua telapak tangannya membasah. Sial, sial, sial. Dia tak mampu menjelaskannya. Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang dan terpejam sejenak. "Kau akan mengerti nanti." Jawaban itu dilempar dengan harapan dua tahun ke depan dia sudah tidak sepengecut ini untuk memperjelas arti _oke_ yang diucapnya tadi.

Kebingungan di wajah Sakura menghilang. Raut geli timbul hingga tawa menyusul. Mengapa Sakura bisa tampak semanis itu, sih? Kali ini Sasuke sungguh-sungguh berupaya keras untuk menahan diri dari menggigit pipi Sakura. []


End file.
